Sunshine (Episode)
"Sunshine" is the pilot episode of the television series TUGS. Plot The series starts by giving us an introduction to The Star Fleet . A tugboat called Sunshine from up river comes to help the Star Fleet. They are to tow in the Duchess, the grand ocean liner. The Z-Stacks find out about this and they make a plan to get the contract. Hercules is away on duty. So Zip and Zug put Big Mac out of action by pushing him on a mud bank. When the Stars tow in the Duchess, Zorran bumps Sunshine hard into the Duchess's rudder. The Star Fleet didn't see this. Sunshine feels bad and he runs away. The Z-Stacks are pleased with their plan and they think they will get the Contract. The Star Fleet are cross with Sunshine but Ten Cents sticks up for him and decides to look for him. On his search, he meets Izzy Gomez the tramp steamer. Izzy tells him that it was Zorran who hit Sunshine. Ten Cents then returns to The Star Dock, informs the rest of the Star Fleet and they all go looking for him. They find him in danger of sinking upon a mudbank. They persuade him to go back home with them, so Sunshine agrees. Warrior suddenly remembers he was supposed to give Izzy Gomez a tow, and rushes off to find him. The truth is out and Captain Zero yells at Zak, Zorran and Zip at The Zero Dock . Captain Star tells the Star Fleet that they have learned that they shouldn't jump to conclusions before knowing the truth, and he also tells them that he has decided to make Sunshine a member of the Star Fleet. Characters * Captain Star * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Captain Zero * Zorran * Zak * Zug * Zip * Izzy Gomez * Sally Seaplane * Lillie Lightship (cameo) (Speaking role in video Version) * The Duchess * S.S. Vienna (model cameo) * Puffa (not named) * Nantucket (cameo) * Zebedee (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Fire Tug (cameo) * Frank and Eddie (cameo) * Johnny Cuba (model cameo) * Grampus (deleted scene cameo) * Coast Guard (cameo) * Coast Guard's Messenger (cameo) Trivia *First appearances of all the Star Tugs, Z-Stacks, Izzy Gomez, Lillie Lightship, and the only speaking role of Sally Seaplane. *Captain Star has different dialogue in the TV Version when mentioning the Duchess. The same happens with Captain Zero later in the episode when he tells the Z- Stacks he will be offering their service to the Duchess. However, both pieces of diologue remain normal in the VHS Version. *The only appearance of the Duchess throughout the whole series. *Zebedee is the only Z-Stack that doesn't speak in this episode. *There are three deleted scenes seen in the television version of this episode. The scenes are: **A scene of a boat at dawn. **Sunshine arriving in the port. **Sunshine leaving the port at night. **Ten Cents in the episode Regatta. *At the beginning when Captain Star is introducing the Star Tugs, O.J. is seen going by the S.S. Vienna surrounded by the Z-Stacks. An extended version of this scene can be seen in the opening credits. *After the other Z-Stacks congratulate Zorran in the TV Version, there is a scene of Sunshine saying: "What happened?" Also, Zorran's line of "Glad to be of service!" comes in early. However, in the VHS version, Sunshine's line is not included and Zorran's line comes in later, which is a bit different to the TV Version. *The TV version excludes Zorran speaking to Captain Zero about his plans, plus there is a different shot of Ten Cents in this Introduction. *The scene of Captain Star telling his tugs what jobs they will be doing for the Duchess is not included in the TV Version. However, it is in the VHS version. *The scene of Zak saying: "Poor little Sunshine. Just wasn't his day, was it!" is not included in the TV Version. *The scene where Captain Zero congratulates the Z Stacks is different in the TV Version as it comes before the scene of Sunshine on his own. However, the scene of Sunshine came before the Z Stack's scene in the VHS Version. *The scene of Izzy Gomez at night where he is complaining about waiting for Warrior to tow him in is not included in the TV version. *The scene with Ten Cents and Sunshine talking to Sally Seaplane is not used in the TV version, however it is in the VHS Version. *The scene of the celebrations with the Duchess is different in both the TV and VHS Versions. The TV Version has Captain Star saying: "The Duchess threw a big party, celebrating her arrival in port. Everybody enjoying themselves. But all Sunshine wanted to do was to get away from Bigg City, back to his simple life up river." However, the diologue is not included in the VHS Version. *The scene with Sunshine leaving the port at night is different in both the TV version and the VHS version. In the TV Version, Sunshine leaves after Ten Cents sets off from the Star Dock to search for him. In the VHS version, Sunshine leaves before Ten Cents sets off to search for him. *When Sunshine slips away after going into the rudder of the Duchess, the TV Version has Captain Star saying: "Ashamed and confused, Sunshine couldn't explain what had happened. So he slipped away whilst the Star Tugs were still busy with the Duchess." However, the VHS Version says: "Ashamed and confused, Sunshine couldn't explain what had happened. So he slipped away whilst the Star Tugs were still busy." Also, Captain Star's line: "He didn't know the sleepy tramper Izzy had been watching the whole incident." is not included in the TV Version, but it is in the VHS Version. *When Ten Cents leaves the Star Dock to look for Sunshine in the TV Version, Captain Star says: "Sunshine may have ruined his big chance, but Ten Cents wasn't going to leave him on his own." *When Ten Cents goes to find Sunshine, the TV Version has Captain Star saying: "Ten Cents had no idea where to start looking. Sunshine didn't know the port. Maybe he just got lost." *Some of the scenes with Ten Cents calling Sunshine's name are not included in the TV Version. However, they are in the VHS Version. *Ten Cent's line: "I can't see much." is not included in the TV Version. *The scenes of Captain Zero telling Zorran, Zak and Zip they were seen and didn't get the Duchess contract are included in the TV Version. The other scenes are not included in the TV Version, but they are in the VHS Version. *The ending is different in the TV Version. The normal ending music is used instead of the low pitched ending music and Captain Star says: "That was the moment I knew we had a great team of Star Tugs." *The VHS Version includes Ten Cents and Warrior saying hello to each other at the Star Dock after the celebrations with the Duchess. However, in the TV version, the celebrations music can still heard in the background and Captain Star says: "Ten Cents was getting to like Sunshine and was worried for him." *The scene between Hercules talking to Ten Cents and Sunshine bumping into Ten Cents is different in the TV version from the VHS version. In the VHS version OJ tells Ten Cents that Sunshine is looking for him. In the TV version Sunshine arrives at the port after Hercules leaves and Captain Star says: "Bigg City Port was a thriving busy place, and for someone from Up River who didn't know his way around, it could be very confusing." *Introduction of the majority of characters. (With cameos of characters like Fire Tug, Grampus, Lillie Lightship and the Coast-Guard.) *This was the only TUGS episode to be televised in 1988, having been the first shown. *Big Mac and Sunshine seem to have hit the same mudbank. *It is clear that water colouring dye has been added to the sets as it stains upon the mud-bank. Goofs * While Sunshine still has his white and black Smokestack, he is painted in the Star livery. Sunshine had yet to join the Star Fleet and wouldn't have been painted in their livery before joining. * In the first scene, look at the Fultan Ferry. It jerks a bit when it stops. * When Ten Cents leaves his fellow Star Tugs in the beginning his face becomes dirty but a few shots before that his face is clean. * At the beginning, when the Star Tugs are whistling excitedly about the Duchess, Hercules' whistle can be heard, but Hercules isn't seen there. * At briefing at the beginning, the Star Tugs keep changing places. * At briefing, you can see Lillie Lightship moving by herself in the first scene. But then in the next scene, she isn't there * When the Star Tugs are towing the Duchess, look closely in the close-up of Top Hat and you can see he is not moving. * During the towing of the Duchess, Warrior bumps into a nearby anchored boat lightly in one scene. * When Sunshine runs into the Duchess, his smokestack bends. * In a rare picture, a camera tripod can be seen near Zorran. * In a rare picture, the ropes on Zorran's hull is out of place. * During the towing of the Duchess, The Coast Guard Messenger and Fire Tug are on the left side of the Duchess, but in a rare picture and deleted scene they are on the right side. * After when Zorran talks to Zip, Warrior stops when towing the Duchess. * When Captain Zero speak to his tugs at the beginning, they are facing away from him. During the close-ups of Zip, they can be seen facing towards him, and they keep switching places. * Warrior heads off further up-river when he remembers he needs to tow Izzy, instead of heading back to Bigg City Port. * When Ten Cents explains to Izzy why he's looking for Sunshine, look closely to see his hat is moving. * During the scene where the tugs are watching the fireworks with the Duchess, Hercules can be spotted alongside Ten Cents, yet Ten Cents isn't aware he's back until much later in the episode. Gallery SunshineTVTitleCard.png|TV Version Title Card SunshineVHSTitleCard.JPG|VHS Version Title Card Sunshinefront.jpg|VHS Cover Sunshine Scene.png|Ten Cents and Sunshine first meet Image:Sunshine1.png|Warrior and The Fultan Ferry Image:Sunshine2.png|Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Izzy Gomez Image:Sunshine3.png Image:Sunshine4.png|O.J. Image:Sunshine5.png|Warrior and Big Mac Image:Sunshine6.png|Top Hat Image:Sunshine7.png|Ten Cents Image:Sunshine8.png|Hercules Image:Sunshine9.png|Star Fleet Image:Sunshine10.png|Star Tugs at the briefing (With Lillie Lightship in the Background) Image:Sunshine11.png Image:Sunshine12.png Image:Sunshine13.png Image:Sunshine14.png Image:Sunshine15.png Image:Sunshine16.png|Captain Star Image:Sunshine17.png Image:Sunshine18.png Image:Sunshine19.png Image:Sunshine20.png Image:Sunshine21.png Image:Sunshine22.png Image:Sunshine23.png Image:Sunshine24.png|Z-Stacks Image:Sunshine25.png|Captain Zero Image:Sunshine26.png|Zorran Image:Sunshine27.png|Zip Image:Sunshine28.png|Zak Image:Sunshine29.png Image:Sunshine30.png Image:Sunshine31.png Image:Sunshine32.png Image:Sunshine33.png Image:Sunshine34.png Image:Sunshine35.png Image:Sunshine36.png|Sunshine's smoke stack Image:Sunshine37.png|Sunshine Image:Sunshine38.png Image:Sunshine39.png Image:Sunshine40.png WaterBargeSunshine.png Image:Sunshine41.png Image:Sunshine42.png Image:Sunshine43.png Image:Sunshine44.png Image:Sunshine45.png Image:Sunshine46.png Image:Sunshine47.png Image:Sunshine48.png Image:Sunshine49.png|Sally Seaplane Image:Sunshine50.png Image:Sunshine51.png Image:Sunshine52.png Image:Sunshine53.png Image:Sunshine54.png Image:Sunshine55.png Image:Sunshine56.png Image:Sunshine57.png Image:Sunshine59.png Image:Sunshine60.png Image:Sunshine61.png Image:Sunshine62.png Image:Sunshine63.png Image:Sunshine64.png Image:Sunshine65.png Image:Sunshine66.png Image:Sunshine67.png Image:Sunshine68.png Image:Sunshine69.png Image:Sunshine70.png Image:Sunshine71.png Image:Sunshine72.png Image:Sunshine73.png Image:sunshine74.png Image:Sunshine75.png Image:Sunshine76.png Image:Sunshine77.png Image:Sunshine78.png Image:Sunshine79.png Image:Sunshine80.png Image:Sunshine81.png Image:Sunshine82.png Image:Sunshine83.png Image:Sunshine84.png Image:Sunshine85.png Image:sunshine86.png Image:Sunshine87.png Image:Sunshine88.png Image:Sunshine89.png Image:Sunshine90.png Image:Sunshine91.png Image:Sunshine92.png Image:Sunshine93.png Image:Sunshine94.png Image:Sunshine95.png Image:Sunshine96.png Image:Sunshine97.png Image:Sunshine98.png Image:Sunshine99.png Image:Sunshine100.png Image:Sunshine101.png|Lillie Lightship Image:Sunshine102.png Image:Sunshine103.png Image:Sunshine104.png Image:Sunshine105.png Image:Sunshine106.png Image:Sunshine107.png Image:Sunshine108.png Image:Sunshine109.png Image:Sunshine111.png Image:Sunshine112.png Image:Sunshine113.png Image:Sunshine114.png Image:Sunshine115.png Image:Sunshine116.png Image:Sunshine117.png Image:Sunshine118.png Image:Sunshine110.png Image:Sunshine119.png Image:Sunshine120.png Image:Sunshine121.png Image:Sunshine122.png Image:Sunshine123.png Image:Sunshine Pirate Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS Cover Image:sunshine124.jpg Image:sunshine125.jpg Image:sunshine126.jpg Image:sunshine127.jpg Image:sunshine128.jpg Image:sunshine129.jpg Image:Sunshine130.jpg|Zak and Zorran Image:Sunshine131.jpg|O.J., Ten Cents, Sunshine, Warrior and Top Hat Image:Snapshot 1 (8-3-2011 5-44 PM).png Image:sunshine1.jpg|Japanese Photobook australia.JPG|Australia VHS Cover Sunshine.JPG|Regular Photobook Cover Zak.jpg|Zak Star briefing.jpg Zorran.jpg Tophat 2.jpg The duchess.jpg Happy ending.jpg Oj and tc.jpg|O.J. and Ten Cents Baddies.jpg HerculesinSunshine.JPG|Hercules SunshineMeetsTenCents.JPG|Ten Cents and Sunshine SunshineDeletedScenePAL.jpg|Deleted Scene TenCentsSS.jpg TenCentsSS2.jpg Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg|Deleted scene External links * Category:Episodes